Behind the Scenes: 1994-1995
by JONPANGZODPotter
Summary: This is the story of behind the scenes relationships and feuds in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. It will be a very interesting story and I hope you enjoy it. T for smut (But not graphic descriptions) and moderate language
1. Chapter 1

**25 December, 1994: The Yule Ball**

Everyone was having a great time - except Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Their dates - Parvati and Padma Patil - were not having a good time. Harry kept looking longingly at Cho Chang, who was dancing with Cedric Diggory, a Hufflepuff sixth-year. Harry was starting to feel very jealous, until Viktor Krum came up to their table.  
"Hello, haff you seen Herm-own-ninny?" He asked  
"No, sorry." Harry replied.  
"Alright, see you." Viktor said.  
"What's up with him?" Ron asked.  
"What's up with you?" Harry retorted.  
"Hey, I'm just... interested." Ron said.  
"Seems to me like you want Hermione." Harry teased.  
"Stop it, Harry." Ron said, but his ears turned pink.  
"What are you two talking about?" Asked a voice.  
"Cho?" Harry stuttered nervously. His stomach did a somersault.  
"Hello Harry. Some 'hot' Hufflepuff sixth-year came and stole Cedric from me, so I was wondering if you wanted to dance?" She asked Harry.  
"Um..." He looked at Parvati.  
"Oh, go Harry." She snapped. If looks could kill, Harry would be 6 feet under.  
"Thanks, Parvati." Harry raced off with Cho.  
"Well, I might leave then." Said Parvati. She walked off out the door, and as she walked out she saw Viktor crying, with Hermione by his side explaining to him that they weren't right for each other and, in a nearby hedge, Cedric and the Hufflepuff kissing very passionately. Hermione finished explaining to Viktor, who looked heartbroken and emotionally destroyed. As Hermione was walking back into the Great Hall, she passed Harry and Cho, who were busy in the bushes. She looked shocked and almost passed out with surprise. _'And to think I was just going to ask him to dance.'_ She thought. Cho and Harry weren't heard from for the rest of the night.

Hermione was furious with Harry, and she decided she would take Ron away and get busy with him. Her steps were quick and darting, so she reached Ron quite quickly even though he was right across the room, sulking in a secluded corner. As she went, she swung by the drinks table and grabbed a shot of underage firewhiskey. She knew she was going to need it.

After loosening the neckline of her ball dress, she stepped closer to the surly redhead. She grinned gleefully when he raised his head and the sullen look on his face quickly vanished when he laid eyes on her. She gave him a sultry wink and quite literally pulled him to his feet and dragged him into the nearest empty classroom.

~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~

She could feel Ron's hot breath against her neck. They were trapped in a completely awkward-to-get-out-of position. The majority of their clothing had been deposited onto a desk and they were both lying on a cold wooden table. During her time in the room with Ron, she had faintly heard the sound of the door sliding open and someone stepping in. That same person quickly stepped out and closed the door. Hermione was 99.9% sure that person had been Harry.

She quickly untangled herself from Ron and rolled of the desk. After scrambling unsteadily to her feet, she fumbled with her dress and, after managing to pull it on, she hurried out of the room while trying to flatten her uncontrollable hair.

It was easy to spot Harry, who was in the exact position Ron had been half an hour prior. Judging by the disappearance of Cho, he had evidently broken up with her. Soon, however, she was pulled into a side-chamber of the Great Hall. A voice whispered into her ear, "Hello Herm-own-ninny". It was Victor.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione was frightened when she was pulled away by Viktor, but an idea quickly popped into her head.  
"Hey, Viktor." Hermione said in a very girlish way.  
"Herm-own-ninny, I vas told of your 'antics' with Ronald." He said. Something in Hermione's head snapped.  
"Excuse me, Viktor, I have to go to the bathroom." Hermione said angrily. The time was past midnight, so the Yule Ball would be over. She planned to find Harry and give her a piece of her mind.  
"HARRY POTTER!" She bellowed. Half the people walking with Harry ran so fast some of them tripped over their robes.  
"Wh-what is it Hermione?" He stuttered nervously.  
"WHY DID YOU TELL VIKTOR ABOUT ME AND RON?" She screamed.  
"You and Ron? What?" He replied.  
"You came in and saw us, you nosy git."  
"Hey!"  
"Miss Granger, what is going on here?" Said a cold voice.  
"P-Professor Snape?" Hermione stuttered.  
"I hope you two were off to your common room, I would _hate_ to have to take points of Gryffindor." Said Snape coldly.  
"Yes, we were just..." Hermione started.  
"Talking about the ball." Harry finished for her.  
"Well run along now, don't disappoint me."

"Thanks, Harry." Hermione said when they were at the potrait of the Fat Lady.  
"Oh man, what's the password again?" Harry said to himself.  
"I can't remember, I thought you knew." Hermione answered to Harry. As if on cue, Ron came out of the common room to save them from getting Professor McGonagall for the password. As soon as Ron saw Hermione, his face turned so scarlet Harry thought he would blow up. He immediately ran away into the dormitory.  
"So what did you and Ron do?" Harry asked as Crookshanks the cat curled up around Harry's legs.  
"Do not tell anyone." She said quietly.  
"Of course I won't."  
"OK, so, me and Ron, we... um... we went into an empty classroom, and... oh... um... I have... homework."  
"Hermione." Harry said sternly. " _What_ did you do?"  
"Me and Ron did it." She blurted out quickly.  
"Did you really?" Harry said, shocked.  
"Yes, but it was only because you did it with Cho-"  
"I DID WHAT?"  
"I saw you and Cho in the Entrance Hall, you two were pretty busy doi-"  
"Come on, Hermione. We were just..."  
"Having a bit too much fun."  
"HERMIONE! STOP!"  
"I'm sorry, Harry."  
"I'm going to bed." Harry said. He stormed up the stairs.

How could Hermione know? What business does she have? At least Harry didn't tell her he actually walked in on Ron and Hermione. As soon as he saw Ron's bare back, he knew what they were doing and left before they knew he was there. And to think he had broken up with Cho just so he could be with Hermione.

 **14 January 1995: Saturday**

Things had not come back to normal between Harry, Ron and Hermione. They were avoiding each other in classes and around the school, Harry had started to hang out with Neville and Dean Thomas while Ron was never seen without Seamus Finnigan. One Saturday evening, Harry was pacing the Gryffindor Common Room when Ron and Lavender came out from the girls dormitory, Ron was putting on his shirt and Lavender was tying up her hair.  
"Ron, did you just-?"  
"No, Harry. Have you seen Hermione? She's disappeared every Saturday since the Yule Ball."  
"No sorry, I was just about to go for a walk."  
"You should go now, Lavender and I are going to do a bit more... homework."  
"OK. See you soon." Harry was pretty sure they would be engaging in a bit more 'physical' homework.

Harry went wandering around, but when he came past Myrtle's bathroom he heard groaning and moaning. He assumed it was just Myrtle, until he heard a girls voice that was not Moaning Myrtle's.  
"Are you sure, Viktor."  
It was Hermione.  
Harry walked into the bathroom, the door creaking open. He looked along the rows of cubicles until he saw one that was closed. He slowly walked up to it, and pushed open the door.  
Hermione was in her underwear and Viktor was half naked.  
"HARRY?" Said Hermione in absolute befuddlement.  
"H-Hermione? V-V-Viktor?" Harry stuttered. He was in shock.  
"You stupid, British girl. We are over." Viktor said. He put on his shirt and walked away in a cloud of fuming rage.  
"So..." Hermione said. It was obvious she was itching for some sort of action. She was looking hungrily at Harry. To be honest, Harry was feeling the same way towards Hermione.  
"Oh, cut the crap, Hermione. Let's just do it." Harry said. He locked the door behind them and took of his t-shirt.

~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~

Their clothes were in a pile next to them. Harry could feel Hermione's bushy hair all over his face. It was quite a calming feeling. They were stark naked and stuck in the cubicle, enjoying each other's company.  
"That was..." Harry started.  
"Nice." Hermione finished for him.  
"So, was this what it was like with Ron."  
"Well, you are a lot better." She leaned over towards Harry and started to kiss him passionately. It was a great feeling for Harry, and he wished it could go on forever. Suddenly, Harry heard the door creak open and bit down hard.  
"OW!" Hermione exclaimed.  
"Shhh!" Harry said. He was sure someone was in here.  
"What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked in a hushed voice.  
"There's someone in here. Don't move."  
"Come on, Cedric. In here."  
"Cho?" Harry said so quietly Hermione only just heard him.  
"Are you sure, Cho?" Said Cedric  
"Oh, shut up and kiss me." Cho said. Harry heard the door to the cubicle next to them open.  
"Quick. Let's get out of here." Harry said. They quickly dressed themselves, Hermione tried to fix her hair, but it would not stay down.  
"There's an empty classroom on the sixth floor..."Hermione said.  
"Off to the sixth floor!"


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione was taking Harry up to the sixth floor and into the empty classroom.  
"Are you sure, Hermione? What if we get caught?"  
"Oh, come on Harry. Let's go." She opened the door, and let Harry come in before her.  
"Alright... let's do this." She said. Hermione closed the door behind them, and began to unbutton her shirt. Harry was still feeling doubtul about it, but when Hermione took of her shirt fully, he started to feel really excited. Harry began to follow Hermione's lead, and started to remove his shirt.  
"Let's do this, then." Said Hermione. She started to walk over to Harry, who was leaning forward to kiss her, when there was a knock on the door.  
BANG! BANG! BANG!  
The doorknob turned, and Hermione grabbed her clothes to cover her chest, while Harry quickly pulled on his shirt.  
"Harry? Hermione?"  
It was Ron.  
"Ron?" Said Harry. The door opened fully, and Harry was feeling really nervous.  
"So you two were really going to have sex?" He said. "Harry, what about Cho, mate. Hermione, what about me?"  
"Ron, I told you we were just a one off thing. Besides, I only did it to get back at Harry." Said Hermione.  
"You did what?" Harry said.  
"Oh, yeah. I'm sorry, Harry, but we're going to go public, aren't we?" She said.  
"Yeah, I guess."  
"I did see you guys kissing as I was walking back from seeing Professor McGonagall. You were getting pretty into it..."  
"Alright Ron. Could you leave us now?" Asked Hermione.  
"Sure, Hermione." Said Ron. He closed the door behind him, but there were no footsteps leading away from the door.  
"And leave?" Harry called. Footsteps.  
"Thank you." Said Hermione. She now removed the clothes from her chest and unclipped her bra, and showed Harry her naked breasts. Harry took of his shirt again, and began to kiss Hermione on the lips. He then removed his pants and Hermione did the same. They were now fully naked, and Hermione was pushing Harry onto a desk. _'I feel sorry for whoever has to work on this desk next.'_ Thought Harry.

~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~

Hermione could feel Harry's cold skin on her back. She had been wide awake for sex moments before, but now she was very tired. Harry was fast asleep she might fall asleep as well. She was about to drift off when Harry suddenly woke up.  
"Harry, are you ok?" She asked.  
"My scar, it hurts." He answered.  
"Go to Dumbledore, Harry." She said.  
"No, I'll write to Sirius instead." Harry compromised.  
"Alright then, Harry. So, should we go back to the common room now?" She asked.  
"One more round, eh?"  
"If you say so..." Hermione answered. She once again removed the little clothes she had on, and Harry did the same. _'This is the life.'_ Harry thought

~~~~~STORY CHANGE~~~~~

Draco Malfoy was talking to his minions Crabbe and Goyle, when Pansy Parkinson burst into the Slytherin Common Room.  
"Draco! It's Potter! He's been found by Weasley and he's out cold in the Hospital Wing! This is great!" She said.  
"My father will hear about this!" Said Draco.  
"C'mon, I'll take you there. Crabbe! Goyle! You stay there!" Said Pansy.  
"I don't care." Grunted Crabbe. Pansy lead Draco out of the common room and into an empty classroom.  
"Pansy, this isn't the Hospital Wing."  
"I know. I just had to show you something." She began to grab the front of her robes, and pulled them off completely. She was now naked. Draco's jaw dropped, and he suddenly felt glued to the spot.  
"Do you like it?" She asked.  
"It's... um..." Draco stuttered.  
"So you don't like it then." Pansy said, disappointed. She reached for her robess.  
"Um... don't!" Draco shrieked at Pansy.  
"Why not?" She snapped.  
"Because... because I want to do this." Draco leaned towards Pansy and started to kiss her gently on the lips.  
 _'Finally, he wants to do me. I am so happy.'_ Thought Pansy.

~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~

"Oh, Draco. Why are you such a lady pleaser?"  
"I guess it has something to do with my big D." Said Draco cockily.  
"So, should we do it again?"

"Of course Pansy." Draco once again leaned over and began to do it.

"Oh Draco."

"Oh Pansy."

"Wait a minute. Draco, stop!" She shrieked.  
"What is it, Pansy babe?"

"I just realized. I don't like you. I'm in love with Crabbe and Goyle!"  
"My father will hear about this!" Said Draco.

"I'm sorry, Draco, but we will have to forget about this and never speak of it again." Pansy told Draco. He was not pleased.  
"I wonder if good old Millicent Bulstrode will want to experience the Draco Malfoy ride." He said.  
"Ew. Stop, Draco." Said Pansy.  
"No." Said Draco defiantly.  
"SHUT UP!" Pansy shrieked.  
"Make me." Said Draco. So Pansy did.  
WHACK!  
She slapped Draco right across the face.  
"Don't talk to me ever again, you jerk!" She said. Pansy quickly pulled on her clothes, flattened her hair and left the room. A smile spread across his face. 'My father will definitely hear about this.' He thought.


End file.
